


SOLAR, LUNAR

by Jyu22



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyu22/pseuds/Jyu22
Summary: 大學AU體育系男籃王牌X音樂系高嶺之花搭配BGM：DAY6 - What Can I Do (좋은걸 뭐 어떡해)
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

欸，劉基賢，你看看我吧。

***

他感受到自己的心臟怦怦直跳。

不是上場前掌心冒汗的緊張雀躍，不是被隊友簇擁著歡呼的癲狂喜悅，就僅僅是在空無一人的觀眾席上，被某人握著手的情況下。

「現在不好好處理的話，之後感染就麻煩了。你一個練體育的人，不是更應該注意嗎……連基礎處理都不做就想走……」

真的好像老媽子，李玟赫想著，能夠巧妙融合冷淡和愛管閒事兩個極為衝突的特性也算是一種才能吧。就像手指硬生生短了他半截、模樣還神似校門口餐車大媽鍋裡的辣炒年糕條，卻能輕而易舉地讓一個個華美細膩的音符溜出來翩翩起舞，那是堪稱巧奪天工的排列組合。

巧奪天工是這樣用的嗎？不重要，反正他的琴是真的彈得好，雖然他也不確定好壞的基準是什麼，能讓他聚精會神欣賞而不睡著就是好演奏。

「李玟赫，你有在聽嗎？」

「嗯？有、我有聽，你說不處理會感染。我以前都是放著等它自己好，哈哈哈……」

乾笑到最後也覺得有點尷尬，他心虛地摸了摸鼻子。

「……如果我今天沒來，下星期一你又要說自己手受傷，讓我幫你抄筆記了吧。」

「但你來了，這樣不就好了。」

「你就沒想過學著自己解決嗎？真是……」

劉基賢不輕不重的一瞪落在他的臉上，卻使得李玟赫暗自竊喜。嘆氣歸嘆氣，皺眉歸皺眉，但不理不睬從來都不是劉基賢面對他的態度－－至少在他受傷或亟需幫助的時侯不是，平時不想理睬他的那套不算。

要說是刀子嘴豆腐心倒也不夠貼切，因為他對其他人就不怎麼這樣：對教授溫和有禮、對同學不分親疏遠近的友善慷慨、連對路上的小狗露出的表情都比對他的燦爛熱情。

也纏著他問過是不是討厭自己，但劉基賢的回答千篇一律，就連眉毛挑起又放下的幅度都相差無幾。

「你又發什麼神經？我沒討厭你。」

其實對於劉基賢，他還有很多想問的——

練琴就那麼有趣嗎，下課後一定得直接往琴房去？

為什麼明明都是不同系，他會跟其他人一起去吃午餐，輪到自己開口約的時候，他卻永遠都沒空？

除了是「聒噪的體育系，專業是籃球，每天都毛毛躁躁」之外，還有沒有特別一點的標籤被貼在他心中的人際圈記錄裡……

但李玟赫堆在心裡頭不敢說出口。不能的理由也很模糊，像是被圍了一圈又一圈的警戒線，旁邊還插著一根漆上鮮紅大字的警示牌，膽敢踏進雷池一步，便會被炸得粉身碎骨。

但是他好想看看另一頭的風景，好想知道劉基賢在想什麼。大至建造巴別塔，試圖挑戰上帝卻徒勞無功的狂妄人類，小至知道會被燃燒殆盡，卻依然奮不顧身地撲入火光的飛蛾，好奇心是一種危險的渴望，不只會殺死貓，也能讓人與人之間脆弱的連結一刀兩斷。

「……哪天留下後遺症還怎麼打球……」

再詩情畫意一些，如果劉基賢是高高掛在天際的皎潔月亮，那李玟赫就是癡迷宇宙的天體觀測學家。

「喂，李玟赫，又走神了？這樣下去你一個人要怎麼辦啊？」

怎麼辦啊，我也想知道。

「我有你啊。」

太空船從地面出發，向月球駛去。


	2. Chapter 2

「一定要來看我比賽喔！星期六早上十點在體育館！」

他眨著那雙閃閃發亮的無辜狗狗眼，光華流轉宛如燒熔琉璃。

「不要，我那天要練琴。」

人聲鼎沸的大學教室差點要把劉基賢淡薄單調的回覆蓋過，然而李玟赫的聽力很好，再加上劉基賢的聲音特別入他的耳。

「你已經很厲害了，少練一天不會怎樣啦，來看我。」他一手托腮，同時忿忿不平地咬起筆桿，斷續聲響惹得劉基賢煩躁地嘖了一聲，伸手把筆撥掉。

明明自己平常也有咬手指摸嘴唇的小習慣，劉基賢雙重標準。李玟赫在心底默默碎念。

「你會來吧？基賢吶？」

「我為什麼。」

「因為你是我……我的……」

劉基賢依然在振筆疾書，又或許是分了一道視線餘光給身旁連個鉛筆盒都沒帶，揹著胡亂塞了毛巾、水壺、藥膏、護膝的背包就來上課的人類。這人對體育系的聲名狼藉要負部分責任。

「我是你的什麼？」終於謄寫完最後一行筆記，劉基賢一邊接話一邊收拾，文件夾裡的樂譜露出一角，於是他又拿出來重新對齊放好。

李玟赫分神了一會，再大夢初醒般用極度戲劇化的聲音說：「你是我燦爛的大三生活中，第一堂通識課上第一位認識的好同學！很有說服力吧，親故呀！」

從李玟赫主動向他攀談，問他能不能一組，而自己居然愚蠢的答應時，就鑄下了大錯。整個人生偏離軌道的那種程度。

「星期四以前把你負責的那部分傳給我。還有借過，我要回系館。」劉基賢推著他的肩膀從桌椅間的空隙擠出去，但李玟赫抓住他的手腕，纖長的手指搭在他的脈搏上。

「傳給你的話，就來看我比賽？說好囉？」

劉基賢對人與人之間的相處距離十分在意，肌膚接觸的接受度也得根據親疏遠近區分，但他不知道此時該做何反應，一股異樣從他的背脊竄起。大學的人際關係就如過眼雲煙，比起長期駐留，更多的是萍水相逢，他不確定和李玟赫的會是哪一種，但課上同組、宿舍對門、系館相鄰等近乎荒謬的巧合都似乎在告訴他：至少在這一年，自己的生活每一角都會有李玟赫的蹤跡。

如果只是這樣就好了。

「我會等你喔，所以要來。」

又是會讓籃球場邊的女孩子竊竊私語的陽光笑容，光芒刺得讓人睜不開眼，劉基賢討厭那種炙熱，他從來就不喜歡太陽，有太多行星和恆星繞著它打轉。

「……再說。」

最近精神有點鬆懈了，得練琴。

***

光在真空中一年時間內傳播的距離叫光年，而劉基賢自打臉的速度以光速計算。周六一大早，練琴的想法就和他的腦袋距離數光年遠。

硬是選了個偏僻的角落坐下，雖然遠了點視野倒是很清晰，至少李玟赫一出場就進入他的視線範圍內。賽後繞著觀眾席左顧右盼，對上眼時迎接他的驚喜笑容也很清楚，李玟赫隨著走路的動作，隨意擺動的指尖掠過旁人而稍微露出的吃痛表情同樣被他收進眼底。那個笨蛋，肯定又興奮過頭。

第一次幫他處理傷口的時候李玟赫很驚訝，又像是覺得他小題大作。但劉基賢才不管這些，手指是鋼琴家的生命，也是籃球員的命脈，謹慎是一種職業道德。

縱使他僵硬的反應每一次都過於顯而易見，李玟赫的表裡如一讓劉基賢不知所措。眼神也好，偶爾的結巴也罷，傻子才看不出來這個稚氣未脫的高個子對自己有意思。

但有意思就只是有意思。像是小男生的初戀，可能只是梳得整整齊齊的馬尾，或是隨風飄盪似有若無掀起的百褶裙，年少的悸動是很浪漫，但一時的幻影只能存於泛黃的過去，腦袋裡只有籃球的少根筋某天會遇見他生命中獨一無二的人，劉基賢不想讓他半途繞遠路。

他們是走在不同道路上的人，李玟赫只是誤打誤撞踏上曲折的羊腸小徑。

「喂，李玟赫，又走神了？這樣下去你一個人要怎麼辦啊？」

不能的，有一天還是會在分岔口背道而馳。

「我有你啊。」

清醒點，別自作多情。

怎麼辦啊。

***

明明歡聲雷動的氛圍早在半小時前伴隨著比賽的結束落下帷幕，但李玟赫總覺得自己像被困在熱烘烘的烤箱裡頭，他要燒起來了。

「現在還可以幫你，但以後你要自己來。」劉基賢的話聲和他擦藥的力道一樣輕，乳白色的膏體透著一股沁涼，但對解熱沒什麼用處，至少沒能冷卻李玟赫滿頭的燥熱煩悶，像在三溫暖裡待了太久而發暈。

「為什麼？」

畢竟他如果恢復冷靜了，也就不會繼續話題，而是聰明的選擇岔開，抑或是膽小的選擇逃避。李玟赫無論反射神經還是反應力都很好，卻也貪心又很固執；不管是接觸籃球，還是接觸劉基賢，要確認自己是否只是三分鐘熱度的方法，就是堅持不懈的努力，和一點瘋狂與衝動。

轉頭翻找著醫藥箱，想著應該拿敷料還是找張OK蹦給他貼上的劉基賢停下手邊動作，原先擱置在李玟赫手腕關節上防止他逃跑的那隻手卻抽不回來。礙於方向的限制，他也沒能維持轉頭的姿勢多久，只是希望不要對上那種眼神－－帶著黑琥珀光澤的眼珠子直勾勾地投進他心底的眼神。

「你不用畢業嗎？畢業之後怎麼辦？」

「畢業之後也跟我在一起，不就好了嗎？」

他的眼神清澈如萬里無雲的廣闊天空，光芒萬丈的白熾散落人間。


	3. Chapter 3

在一般情況下，劉基賢沒有周一病，畢竟練琴是他的每日待辦清單上的常駐一位，假日與否對他來說沒什麼差別。但今天，他特別不想走進周一上午的教室，縱使他很清楚自己來早了，八成還要好一會才需要面對現實向他走來。

將時間挪移到幾十分鐘後，距離上課鐘響剩不到多少時間，通識課堂早已擠滿形形色色的學生，靠近走道的兩側座位總是特別受青睞，而李玟赫抵達教室時只剩零星幾個前排偏中的位置，他一眼就認出了那個後腦杓。

李玟赫仔細觀察著情勢－－兩側的位置是沒希望了，前面的話會看不見－－活像軍師運籌帷幄。

老教授沉穩平淡的語調和牆上時鐘指針運轉的聲響織成一首搖籃曲，催倒了台下一票大學生，然而李玟赫一改平時入座即趴下的作風，捧著手機死死盯著停留在幾天前傳送完報告，再叨念幾句讓他來看比賽的訊息，得到一串已讀就毫無動靜的聊天室窗口，手指在送出鍵上徘徊不定。

他抬頭看向正前方那顆毛茸茸的腦袋，是觸手可及的距離，但摸了肯定會老死不相往來吧。從這個角度可以看見圓潤飽滿的耳垂和字跡工整的筆記，劉基賢真是個怪人，即使是非本科系的課還是刻苦學習。

做任何事都全力以赴的話，能不能也對我用點心呢。

李玟赫最終按下了發送，片刻的緊張感和哨音響起前的全場寂靜很類似，他等待著前面桌子的手機螢幕發出亮光。

「還在生氣嗎」

墨色的腦袋瓜往旁邊偏了偏，眨眼間又轉而正面前方的黑板，徒留螢幕上的提示光點閃爍，像夏夜的螢火蟲。

什麼啊，明明就瞥了一眼，壞男人。

「那天來不及跟你說謝謝 中午我請客」

清潔人員經過的時機點也是很巧妙，李玟赫都不能確定被打斷究竟是好事還是壞事。他還沒來得及挽留，劉基賢已經擺上那副知書達禮的三好學生樣，站起來鞠躬說您辛苦了，回過神來只剩他和拿著拖把的大叔乾瞪眼。

「同學，你可以走了嗎？」

明明是學音樂的人，移動速度怎麼這麼快……但回訊息的速度就位於另一個極端。

「我知道你看見了，回我一下」

「劉基賢我真的不是故意的」

「中午吃炸雞好不好」

「...」

「你的書已經三分鐘沒翻頁了」

墨色的腦袋瓜明顯地停頓，接著是不敢做得太明顯的左顧右盼，近距離目睹這副景象的李玟赫看了只覺得可愛。不過下一秒可愛不起來了，因為劉基賢以迅雷不及掩耳的速度點了幾下手機，關機畫面的小圈圈轉了轉，便讓螢幕回歸一片漆黑。

「呀！劉基賢！」

被點名的人像炸毛的貓咪渾身一震，僵硬地轉過頭來，同時還有周圍的窸窣竊語和清嗓子的老教授。

「劉基賢同學？還有……李玟赫同學？」

李玟赫可以拿他最心愛的籃球發誓，劉基賢此刻的目光強烈到可以把籃板射穿。


	4. Chapter 4

問：月球的公轉速度為？

答：每秒1.02公里。

問：莫名其妙被掃到颱風尾，落得被請出教室的下場的劉基賢步行速率為？

答：李玟赫追不上就對了。

「基賢吶！等我！劉基賢！」

他連背包拉鍊都來不及拉上，胡亂塞進側袋的水壺險些要滑出來摔落地面，李玟赫狼狽地閃過趕著去上課的學生，在劉基賢拐彎前錮住他的手腕。

「我、我們聊聊，一下就好。」

他們踏出建築物，停留在露天步道上日照與樹蔭的分界處，背對他的劉基賢整個人籠罩在陰影之中，被炎炎夏日燥熱的空氣刻意繞過，皮膚表層甚至還有點沁涼，李玟赫想，劉基賢難道是吸血鬼嗎，這麼熱的天。

而百分之百的人類李玟赫沐浴在金黃色的陽光底下，火辣的艷陽讓他泛起一層薄汗，卻也抽不出拎著背包的那隻手擦拭，更不用說另一隻。

就算要把所有東西扔了，他也不會放開的。

「對不起。」他怯生生地試探著，劉基賢沒有轉頭，也沒有甩開他的手，算是不幸中的大幸了，雖然持續投射在身上的灼熱已經開始刺痛，李玟赫瞇著眼微微歪頭，防止汗水流進眼睛裡，「我不是故意害你被趕出來的……」

劉基賢看不見他的表情，他的後腦勺也沒長眼睛，但他可以輕易地從李玟赫的語氣勾勒出他愁眉苦臉的模樣。

「還有，上次是我說錯話，你可以忘掉，但不要生氣了。」

「……我沒有生氣。」

如果這句話不是建立在李玟赫承認自己做錯的前提上，本來還能是對的；但是他改口了，讓劉基賢不得不吐出違心之論。

李玟赫總是在無意中把他變成矛盾的壞人。

「那你為什麼都不理我……」

又一次，該死的可憐兮兮，劉基賢頓時很想轉身扯住他的領口，盯著那雙清澈過分的雙眼歇斯底里大吼，因為我不想聽你道歉，不想聽你說是一時失誤，接著就遏制不住衝動湊上去吻他。

但是不可以。那種熾熱太過光明磊落，他習慣接受卻不敢付出的任性會灰飛煙滅。至少現在，劉基賢還沒想清楚自己到底想要什麼，天使和惡魔日復一日地在他的腦海中上演拉鋸戰——

天使說，你喜歡他。

惡魔說，你只是不捨得把他讓給別人。

那不如繼續把頭埋在地洞裡，讓一切繼續當一隻薛丁格的貓，或是潘朵拉的盒子，不打開就不會有事。

於是劉基賢回頭，米色的帆布袋從他的肩頭滑落，掛在李玟赫握住他的那隻手的虎口，他下意識瞥了一眼勒在手肘上的重量，又看向手的主人。

「啊、抱歉。」

作為一個運動員，李玟赫的反射神經很好；作為一個八面玲瓏的自來熟，他察言觀色的本事也不容小覷，但有時候，劉基賢想，有點太會判斷了。結果他只能被迫自己抓住背帶，重新把包包掛回身上，再壓抑住伸手幫李玟赫擦汗的慾望，滴落在顴骨上的那些看起來像淚水。

「只是有點忙。」

他看見對方的嘴唇張了張，最終沒有吐出隻言片語。李玟赫可能個性直了點，但還不笨，對於這種草率的藉口，他倆心知肚明。

「沒事的話，我先走了。」

「劉基賢！」

他再度回頭，不該這樣做的，感覺像遺棄寵物的飼主最後的偽善。

「下次把你旁邊的位置留給我。」

天氣太熱了，黏稠悶濕的空氣灌入劉基賢的氣管，酷夏逼得他近乎窒息。

李玟赫沒有等到回答。


End file.
